What Now?
by dolface546
Summary: Complete! What happens when the person everyone told you is the one is a dud? When everything you expected turns into something that won't happen? What next?
1. Nothing

My first fic, be gentle!

I own nothing, its all about JKR!

Hermione ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Instead of getting into the shower she washed her face and stared into the mirror at her reflection.

She thought back over the evening's events and wondered how things had changed so suddenly with one simple action.

She had been staying at the burrow for a week now and was enjoying herself immensely. After dinner each night she would go out with Ron, Harry, and Ginny and "hang out" in the back yard. Tonight had gone just like any other night; they went out and talked while the sun went down. Harry asked Ginny if she wanted to go back inside because she looked a little tired. Hermione decided to stay outside and watch the stars appear. Ron stayed with her, claiming he could defend her if the twins decided to come out and test one of their numerous wheezes in the backyard.

Hermione went and sat on the porch swing on the patio, knowing that Ron would probably join her. They sat in silence for a few minutes looking at the sky until Hermione realized that Ron wasn't looking up any more, he was looking at her.

Hermione turned and looked at him. She noticed the weird look in his eyes and had seen enough muggle movies to know what was about to happen. Unconsciously they both started leaning in and their lips touched.

Nothing. She didn't feel anything; not a magic spark, not a tingling sensation, not even the "this is great" feeling.

It wasn't that the kiss was bad or anything, just that it didn't feel like everyone had told her it would be. After a few seconds they pulled back and Hermione could see the disappointment in his eyes. They both turned and looked away from each other.

Hermione felt guilty, she knew it wasn't her fault or his fault but she felt that she had let everyone down. As far back as first year people had been urging them to get together and now, with this kiss, they both knew it probably wouldn't happen.

Hermione desperately tried to think of any excuse to go into the house and get out of this awkward moment.

All she could think of was, "Well I better go take a shower."

Thats it, thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Fish

Hello all, this is my first fic, enjoy and review!

I claim no characters, just what they do. Its all for JKR

Boom!

Hermione woke with a start and realized that it was light outside which meant that she had spent the night on the floor in the bathroom. She stood up and turned off the shower.

The boom noise sounded again and she realized that it was someone knocking on the door.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" said a male voice, "Some of us do need to freshen up!"

Hermione sighed in relief, it was just Harry. She quickly walked out muttering an apology and went straight to the room she and Ginny were sharing. Harry shot her a weird look and went on in to take a shower.

Hermione snuck back into the room hoping Ginny was still asleep. She glanced at Ginny's bed and realized that it hadn't been slept in. She looked around wondering where Ginny could be and soon found her. It looked like Ginny had been waiting up for her in an armchair in the corner and she fallen asleep with her arms crossed. Hermione snickered and Ginny woke up quickly.

"Where were you all night?"

"Taking a shower"

"What?"

Hermione launched into a summary of the night's events. Ginny listened intently, not interrupting except for one squeal of delight and the first mention of a kiss.

Once the story was done Ginny could tell that Hermione was pretty bummed about what had happened.

"There are other fish in the sea you know?

"Well the 'big' fish turned out to not be so great when I caught it"

"Again, there are plenty other fish in the sea, several in this house if that cheers you up."

Hermione smiled and said, "Let's go down to breakfast and get the awkward morning glances out of the way. Maybe I'll start looking at these other fish you keep talking about!"

"Eeeewww, Hermione!"

Thanks to LiLbLueangeL1223 my first reviewer!


	3. Breakfast

Greetings readers! Just a reminder-I don't own anything except my couch.

Review:Hermione and Ron have kissed, Hermione didn't feel anything for Ron and ran off. Hermione felt a little guilty for not liking Ron but Ginny encouraged her saying, "There are more fish in the sea".

Please read A/N at end of story.

Ginny and Hermione went downstairs and found Ron and Harry already eating in the kitchen.

Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "No fish here! You hear me?"

Hermione laughed; obviously Harry was off limits since he was not another "fish in the sea". Harry raised an eyebrow but his attention quickly went back to his plate. He had to smack Ron's hand away from his bacon. Ron grumbled something about being a bacon scrooge.

The boys were sitting across from each other; Hermione rushed to sit next to Harry so she wouldn't have to sit next to Ron. Ginny sat down across from Hermione, glaring at her for sitting next to Harry. The group was silent except for the clink of silverware against the plates.

After a few minutes Ginny said, "I can't take this silence anymore! Harry, did you hear about what happened last night?"

Harry suddenly became very interested in his scrambled eggs.

Hermione kicked Ginny under the table, Ron did the same. Ginny pouted. Another few minutes went by, Ginny got an idea.

"Ok you guys, I'm going to make this simple, Ron, did you feel that it wasn't right?"

Ron did a spit take and glared at Ginny.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, Hermione said the same."

"What? You thought that too Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione replied glumly.

"Alright then, that's settled, I guess we will not be dating."

"I'm ok with that."

There was a moment when no one spoke. All of a sudden Hermione exclaimed, "I'm single!"

Harry said, "You were already single!"

"I was single, but everyone told me I was meant for someone, now I'm tried that and it didn't work, no offense, so I'm on the market!"

Harry said, "I suppose that makes sense…."

"I'm going upstairs right now to make a list of eligible guys!" Hermione said while she cleared her place and left the room.

The boys looked at Ginny. Ginny said, "I'm not going to get in her way! Let her be crazy, I'll talk to her after I finish breakfast!"

**A/N: **Now is the time, press the review button and tell me which twin you want to see her with. I refuse to update until I get at least 10 votes!


	4. Lists and Growls

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Harry Potter DVDs

Summary: Hermione and Ron have kissed and decided that it wouldn't work out. Hermione has been making a list of prospective boyfriends.

* * *

"Ok, I'm done!" said Hermione

"Oh that didn't take long at all!" said Ginny sarcastically, taking the list out of Hermione's hand.

"Lets see here, wow, did you list every boy you know?"

"Pretty much"

"Hmmmm, Seamus is taken," Ginny said, crossing off the name on the list, "so is Dean and Neville, well I don't think you would do well with him…."

Ginny stopped reading the names out loud and crossed off names as she came to them.

Hermione sat on the bed staring at Ginny with anticipation. Ginny was known for making good love connections.

"Malfoy?" said Ginny raising an eyebrow.

"I told you, I listed anyone and everyone!"

"Well that would only work in a parallel universe, so he is out"

Another minute went by, Hermione knew that Ginny had reached the end of the list and was itemizing the names.

"Ok, here is my top five: Michael, Fred, George, Chris, and Matthew."

"Michael? I don't think I would do well with him; he is even more of a bookworm than me! Fred or George huh? Wouldn't that be weird for you?"

"Oh Hermione, you know that I want you to be a part of my family, I need another girl around!"

"I want to be a part of your family too, well more than I already am!"

"Well, I think your first part of being a prospective sister is to finally let me give you a make over!" said Ginny with pleading in her voice.

"No, you know I love you but no makeovers!"

"Why can't I make you over?"

"Everyone tells me they want to give me a makeover, if they would just leave me alone I might do the makeover myself!"

Meanwhile…..

Fred and George came into the kitchen and sat down with Ron and Harry.

"What's going on my young friends?" Fred asked.

"Hermione is what's going on," replied Harry.

"What has she done?" continued Fred.

"She is single"

"Yea, we know that"

"No, she is REALLY single," said Ron.

Both twins did a spit takes and turned to Ron, "You mean she is single to the point where we can date her?" said George.

"I give you my permission," said Ron.

Both boys looked at each other then ran out of the room.

Harry turned to Ron and asked, "Did one of them just growl?"

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my friend "Piggy" b/c she refuses to let us mess with her hair! 


	5. Mustard

A/N:Thanks to my reviewers! You all rock, here is a longer chapter for you!

This chapter is dedicated to **druccillamalfoyrox **for a great and very long review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except nailpolish

Summary: Ron and Hermione kissed and decided to just stay friends. The twins want her - bad.(Come on, if you had a hotboy/girl out of your reach and all of a suddenthey arein reach? You know you would react the same way!)

* * *

Crash!

"Did you hear something Hermione?"

"Sounded like something broke in the hallway"

Both girls went and looked in the hall and immediately started laughing. The twins had been running down the hall in their haste to start wooing Hermione and tripped on a rug, crashing into a wall. They were both trying to stand up but kept falling down because they were tangled up with each other and the rug. Finally Fred was able to stand up and walk over to Hermione.

"Hey ladies, having a nice morning?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Yes, it is going very well, thanks for asking!" replied Hermione.

By now George had walked over and pushed in front of his twin, "Doing anything fun this afternoon Hermione?"

"Well Ginny and I were going to go swimming this afternoon"

Both boys coughed and wheezed, obviously the thought of Hermione in a bathing suit was a bit much for them to handle.

Hermione smiled and said, "Well boys, if you don't mind Ginny and I were talking about something important. I can assume we will see you this afternoon at the lake?"

Both boys nodded, still not able to speak after thinking of Hermione in a bathing suit.

Ginny snickered and closed the door on the two stunned twins.

Fred turned to George, putting out his hand, "Dear brother, I believe we know our mission."

George took Fred's hand and said, "And we choose to accept it."

They walked into their room and started looking for their extendable ears and other eavesdropping equipment.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ginny's room……

"Well Hermione, I don't think you will have any problem with getting Fred or George!"

"Yea, When I mentioned swimming I thought they were going to drool themselves to death!"

"Which do you think you will pick?"

"That's a hard question! I know both of them but I don't know them as individuals. Can you tell me about either of their personalities?"

"I could," said Ginny pointing to something under a chair, "but I know them as brothers, I think that you should figure them out for yourself."

Hermione looked at what Ginny was pointing at and realized it was an extendable ear. She grinned deviously and said, "I hope that they are brave, smart, fun, and will sweep me off of my feet with romance!"

She knew they had heard this in the hall and decided to mess with them just a little more before she "discovered" the extendable ear.

"Ginny, should I wear this tankini or this little bikini to the lake?" She heard a moan in the hall and decided it was time to discover the ear. She tiptoed over and picked up the ear, held it to her mouth and yelled, "Lunch time!"

She felt the ear jerk out of her hand and heard one twin telling the other off. She turned to Ginny and said, "Ready to eat?"

* * *

Ginny and Hermione went downstairs to the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was at work and Mrs. Weasley was spending the day out shopping so the lunch had been pre-prepared for everyone. Ron was already digging into the pile of sandwiches on the table and Harry was just sitting down at the table. Ginny went and sat down next to Harry sneaking a shy glance at him before picking up her sandwich. Harry smiled at her.

"So boys, what are you doing this afternoon," asked Hermione.

Harry looked up and replied, "Nothing, same as we have been doing so far this summer."

"I think you should go swimming with us, I get the feeling that it will be pretty interesting"

Just then the twins came in. Hermione smiled and said, "Could one of you get me the mustard?"

The twins looked at each other and ran to get the mustard, fighting over it like it was the last piece of food on earth.

While this went on Harry leaned over the table and calmly said, "We're in."

The twins came back over, mustard covering their clothes and handed Hermione an almost empty jar of mustard. Hermione laughed and told them they should go ahead and change into their bathing suits since the group would be going swimming that afternoon anyway.

Both boy's eyes lit up and they tried to walk calmly out of the room but Fred slipped on a puddle of mustard and wiped out, taking George with him.

The whole group laughed and Hermione said, "Let's meet back down here in 30 minutes."

They stepped over the mustard covered twins and walked to their rooms.

Next chapter: The lake and lots of showing off! Also, Harry and Ginny talk.Click the review button!


	6. Swimming

Disclaimer- It's not mine.

Summary: Fred and George are fighting over Hermione since she is officially single. They are getting ready for a swim.

* * *

When the girls got up to Ginny's room Hermione changed into a bikini and was putting up her hair when she noticed Ginny was sitting on the bed not doing anything.

"Ginny! Why aren't you putting on your bathing suit?"

"I don't know if I can go out there in this bathing suit," she said holding up a tattered one piece.

"Is this about Harry?"

"Of course it is! Harry will be here for the rest of the summer and every time we go out swimming he will see me in this thing!"

"Why don't you borrow one of my bikinis?"

"Because there are three boys out there who happen to be related to me and are WAY too overprotective!"

"Here," Hermione replied, holding up a tankini, "it is a two piece which looks like a one piece."

"I don't know Hermione…."

"Look, it looks like a one piece and your brothers won't notice until we get to the lake!"

"Fine." Ginny went and changed into the bathing suit and put her normal clothes over it.

The girls went downstairs to find four guys who had obviously been waiting for a while.

"Sorry," said Ginny sheepishly.

"Lets go! I'm ready to swim," said George as he walked out of the door.

Fred looked at George and then at Hermione. He walked over to Hermione and asked, "May I carry your bag for you?"

Hermione smiled at him and replied, "Yes you may."

Ron rolled his eyes and followed George outside. Fred turned to Hermione and offered his arm. She took it and they walked outside.

Harry extended his arm to Ginny and she blushed as she took it. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to stay here instead of go swimming?"

Ginny gasped and looked up at him, "I….don't know…." She looked up into his eyes and let him lead her to a bench in the backyard.

Meanwhile…..

Hermione was amazed at Fred and George's behavior at the lake. Sure Fred had carried her things and escorted her up to the lake but George had transfigured something into a lounge chair and umbrella for her to sit under. Hermione was pretty impressed. She sat in her chair and watched the boys goof off. She briefly wondered where Harry and Ginny had gotten off too but didn't bring it up. The boys hadn't noticed since they were all still trying to impress Hermione.

George called to Hermione and asked if she was going to swim or not. She laughed and shook her head no. Fred and George looked at each other and then at Hermione. She knew this look and took off running. The twin's long strides quickly overtook hers and she found herself up in the air being carried to the lake.

"Please! At least let me take off these clothes!" At this comment all the boys looked at each other and put her down. Hermione laughed and pulled off her shirt and shorts. Left in her bikini she looked at them and laughed again when she saw the look on all the guy's faces. She yelled that last one to the water was a rotten egg and started running to the water. The boys stood in silence for a moment then ran after her.

Hermione ran into the water, putting her head under to get totally wet. When she resurfaced she saw Fred and Ron looking at something across the lake. She followed their gazes to see George up in a tree getting ready to dive in. She gasped as he leaped off the branch and dove into the water. They all waited anxiously for him to resurface and started to get worried that he might have hurt himself.

Finally Hermione saw something bobbing across the lake; she swam over and found George floating unconsciously. She pulled him to shore and called to Fred to bring her wand over as she started CPR.

Just before Fred arrived with the wand Hermione had George breathing again. He started coughing and Hermione asked if he was ok.

He said yes and Hermione was relieved until she realized that he was looking at her chest and not her face. She stood up quickly, gathered her things, and started back down the path.

Fred turned to George and sarcastically said "Nice job."

He and Ron started down the path leaving George yelling "What did I do?"

* * *

Thanks to my faithful reviewers! Next chapter: What have Harry and Ginny been up to? What will the twins do next? 


	7. Kisses and Giggles

Story so far: Hermione and Ron have jointly decided not to date, so the twins are competing over her!

Disclaimer: Its not mine...except for the plot!

* * *

Harry led Ginny into the backyard where they sat on a bench.

Ginny was so excited; she was finally alone with Harry! The only problem now was a conversation, or lack of it. As much as each person wanted to talk neither knew how to start the conversation.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and looking straight ahead Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

Turning to Harry she asked, "Harry, I…."

She was cut short by Harry leaning over and kissing her right on the lips.

It wasn't a long kiss, just enough for both of them to realize the passion behind it.

When the kiss ended she looked straight into his eyes and asked, "How long have you wanted to do that?"

He replied, "I've wanted to for a long time and I knew you wanted me to when you came into breakfast and declared 'no fish here!"

Ginny's jaw dropped, "You knew what I meant by that?"

"I've heard the phrase "more fish in the sea" before and I put two and two together."

Just then they heard someone coming down the path and jumped apart. They saw Hermione running and laughing.

She yelled, "The guys aren't far behind, you two better think of an excuse for not coming swimming!"

As she went into the house Ginny stood up, turned back to Harry and said, "We started up the path, I felt sick so we came back down, I've been in my room the whole time and you have been down here reading."

She gave him a quick goodbye kiss and went inside. She was partly through the door when she stuck her head back out and said, "I suggest finding whatever book you were reading!"

* * *

Ginny found Hermione laughing in their room.

"What in the world happened up at the lake?"

"Sit down, I have tons to tell!" Hermione said while walking into the closet to change out of her wet bathing suit.

As she talked about what had gone on that afternoon she noticed Ginny didn't seem to be paying attention. She walked around the bed to see a dreamy look in Ginny's eyes.

She exclaimed, "It happened! Spill everything!"

Ginny immediately snapped back to reality and told Hermione about what had happened in her absence.

Downstairs Harry had grabbed a book and sat on the couch, trying to look like he had been reading for a while.

Mere seconds after he had become settled Ron and the twins burst in. Harry tried to blend in with the couch but the guys noticed him quickly and started asking questions.

"Where were you?"

"Where is Ginny?

"What have you been doing?"

Harry sat up and replied, "We were on our way up when Ginny said she wasn't feeling well so we came back down, she went up to her room to lay down and I've been down here reading."

The twins bought it and went upstairs to change clothes but Ron, who knew his little sister a little better stood behind the couch, looking Harry straight in the eye, and said, "I know that is not what happened but I also know where you sleep so that makes me feel better"

Harry looked up and Ron and simply said, "I understand"

Upstairs the twins had made it into their room and Fred let George have the first shower. Fred waited to hear the shower start before quickly changing into dry clothes. He then walked down the hall to the girl's room.

He took a few deep breaths and went to knock on the door. As his hand went up to the door it suddenly opened, surprising him, and he jumped back a bit.

Ginny laughed and said, "Told you I heard something!" She walked past her brother and went downstairs.

Hermione sat on the bed and asked Fred to come in. Fred sat down on the bed stiffly; Hermione picked up on this tension and decided to initiate the conversation.

"Did you want to talk to me or something?"

"Uh…yea…ummm," Fred stammered. He was beating himself up inside, Why was he having such a problem simply asking a girl out? He had never had a problem like this before.

"Fred? Hello?"

He looked over into her eyes and knew why he was having this problem, this was Hermione. Best in her class, full of passion, beautiful and the smartest witch he knew, this was not some girl who thought his jokes were just cute, this was Hermione!

"Fred, I asked you a question," Hermione said while snapping her fingers in his face.

"What, sorry, I think zoned out there!"

Hermione laughed, "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight, just us."

Fred's jaw dropped, how in the world did she do that? She twisted everything around on him!

"Uh, sure, I think I know the perfect thing for us to do tonight, I'll come to your room after dinner tonight"

"What will we be doing? Do I need to dress up or anything?"

"Hermione, whatever you wear will be perfect," he said, regaining some confidence.

"Ok then, see you tonight Fred," Hermione replied smiling at him while he left the room.

He pulled her door shut and sighed walking back to his room. He walked in to find George sitting on the bed deep in thought.

"You shouldn't think that hard, it kills brain cells"

"I was trying to think of more ways to show how brave I am so Hermione will notice me"

"I think she noticed you today, Mr. I'm going to almost kill myself and then make lewd comments when I come to"

George replied, "I simply noticed her so she would notice me"

"Uh, yea, wrong notice brother!" Fred said tossing a pillow at George laughing.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to make the twins into two different people...like it? don't like it? Let me know! 


	8. Getting Ready

A/N: Sorry to all my readers! I am 22, just graduated from college, and just moved out. I had to wait for my internet to be connected before I could update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a matress and a TV.

Review: Hermione asked Fred if he wanted to do something, like hang out and he said yes.

* * *

As soon as Hermione was sure Fred had gone down the hall and into his room she ran downstairs to grab Ginny. 

She laughed when she saw the scene in front of her. Ginny and Harry were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Ginny flushing furiously and Harry acting like he was reading a magazine.

Hermione said, "You guys didn't have to jump apart just because of me!"

Ginny and Harry glared at Hermione.

"Aww the couple that glares together stays together! Anyway Ginny I need to talk to you upstairs concerning a development."

Ginny sighed and turned to Harry, "Don't forget tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Harry replied faking ignorance.

"Oh ha ha ha," Ginny said, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"AHHH my eyes!" yelled Hermione and ran up the stairs.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and turned back to Harry and gave him another quick kiss before getting up to see what Hermione wanted.

Ginny hardly recognized her room; Hermione's clothes were covering most of the floor and some of the bed.

"What is going on Hermione?"

Hermione's head popped out of the closet, "Well I asked Fred if he wanted to do something tonight and he said he had the perfect thing, but he didn't tell me what! I asked him what to wear and he said anything would be fine."

Ginny looked at Hermione in shock, "Did I hear you correctly, you asked Fred? I thought he was coming to ask you, that's why I went downstairs!"

"I know, he lost his nerve once he came in so I asked instead."

"You are kidding! Fred has never lost his nerve!

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hermione had a look of terror in her eyes and went back into the closet, shutting the doors after her.

Ginny opened the door to find George on the other side.

"Goodness you girls are messy!" He said, looking over her head, "Is Hermione here?"

"No, I think she went outside."

"Good, I want to talk to you anyway," he said walking into the room and sitting on the bed, "It's about Hermione; I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on how to get her to notice me, I tried to get her to notice me today but I just ticked her off."

"Well first off don't look at her chest when you are talking to her," she said while George started blushing.

"I didn't mean to do that, I was unconscious for a few minutes and when I came to she was leaning over me, it just happened!"

"I don't need to know any more about that! Just don't do it! You need to come up with a way to sweep her off her feet with romance, not make yourself look good! It is all about her, not you!"

"Hmmmm, I think I can do that, I'll see you at dinner!"

George left the room and Hermione came out of the closet, "How is this outfit?" She was wearing a knee length skirt and sleeveless shirt.

"Perfect! Now sit down so I can do your hair!" Hermione sat down and let Ginny do her thing, Ginny was really good at making Hermione's hair look good.

A few minutes later Hermione's look was complete, her hair swept into a bun.

Ginny grinned pleased at her work. Just then there was a knock on the door. Hermione answered it and found George offering his arm.

"May I walk you to dinner?"

Hermione glanced at Ginny out of the corner of her eye and saw tears going down her cheeks……tears of laughter. She had both hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Yes sir you may," she replied taking his arm and walking down the hall. They didn't get too far before hearing Ginny's guffaws coming out of the room.

Ron, of course, was already sitting at the table and Fred and Harry were carrying the food to the table.

George helped Hermione sit down across from Ron then sat down next to her, ignoring Fred's glares from across the room. As Fred and Harry finished putting the food on the table Ginny walked in.

"Where's Mum?" she asked.

"She decided since she was already out she would meet Dad after work and go out to dinner," Fred replied, taking a seat on the other side of Hermione. Harry sat down next to Ron and Ginny quickly sat on his other side.

Dinner was a pretty quiet affair, Ginny and Harry were thinking about their plans for the evening, Ron was thinking about food, and the other half of the table were thinking about each other.

After dinner Ron went upstairs to work on new chess strategies, the rest of the boys cleared the table, and the girls went upstairs. Ginny changed into her bathing suit and put regular clothes over it. Then she tossed on Harry's invisibility cloak and said bye to Hermione.

Hermione had to admit, those two had it all figured out! She sat on her bed and mulled things over in her head.

She had never had to tell the twins apart before, they had always been together. She knew they had different personalities but had never seen how different until today.

Fred was more reserved and thoughtful while George was very calculating and outgoing. This was going to be a tough decision; she liked both of them in their own ways but knew she had to choose.

Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door, again, she ran to Ginny's vanity and powdered her face and put on lip gloss before answering the door.

This time she opened it to find Fred holding a single daisy. She took it and smiled at him.

"Shall we?"

A/N: Don't worry my faithful readers, I've already written the next chapter so as long as you review it will go up soon!


	9. Double Date?

To my 5 reviewers! Thanks for your loyalty! Here is a reward!

Disclaimer-We have been over this, I own nada

Summary: The twins like Hermione, here is Fred's date with her

* * *

Hermione tried to hide her surprise when Fred led her away from the stairs. She looked at him and was about to ask where they were going when he stopped in front of a door.

She didn't remember seeing this door before and was about to ask him where it led when he turned to her and told her to close her eyes. She felt him nudge her into the door and mutter a spell once the door was shut.

"Keep your eyes closed! Sorry I had to be so secretive, you will see why in a minute."

Hermione heard him going around and turning things on.

"OK, you can open now!"

Hermione gasped, the room was huge and filled with different types of couches. Every wall was filled with books.

"Where did this room come from? Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"George and I discovered it a few weeks ago. We think this was a room Percy put in so he could escape the family every now and then. I was walking by it thinking about how I wanted a place to be alone for a while and the door appeared."

"Oh, like the Room of Requirement?"

"Not exactly, as far as we can tell it only appears when you want to be alone. So George and I supplied it with a few things we thought could improve it," he said gesturing to something in the corner.

"Is that a TV?" Hermione exclaimed

"Yes it is, George and I bought it a little while ago and this is the perfect place to hide it from dad. If he knew we had a video player and a TV he would have stolen them and taken them apart! "

Hermione turned to Fred, "What are we watching?"

"That is a surprise, but I've taken the liberty of putting in a movie that I think you will like," he said gesturing to a sofa in front of the TV.

Hermione took a seat and Fred sat down next to her, clapping his hands twice. The lights went down and the TV came on.

"You have the clapper?"

"One of the best muggle products invented if you ask me!"

Hermione laughed and turned to the TV, she recognized the old movie immediately.

"The Music Man! I used to sing along with this when I was little; I haven't seen it in years!"

"I thought you might like it," he said smiling at her.

Hermione settled into the couch smiling. What a perfect movie for this situation, a fun loving guy trying to date a librarian. She had a hard time paying attention to the movie because she could tell Fred was nervous. After about 30 minutes of the movie he had calmed down a little bit. She smiled as he did the classic fake yawn and put his arm around her shoulders.

She put her hand up and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. She could hear his breathing speed up. She looked out of the corner and could tell that he had a scared look on his face. She decided to let him know that he was doing fine.

She put her head onto his shoulder and let out a slow breath. He relaxed and didn't move the rest of the movie.

When the movie ended she reluctantly sat back up and let him clap to get the lights back on.

They stayed on the couch for a few seconds before Hermione turned to Fred and said, "Thank you, I really enjoyed that."

"I'm glad you did," he said smiling, "Shall I escort you back to your room milady?"

"Of course you may"

They walked back down the hall and stopped at her door. Fred seemed nervous again.

"Fred come in with me for a second."

Fred's eyes widened as Hermione pulled him into her room.

"Why are you so nervous around me?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me and I am here to tell you that you don't need to be nervous around me."

Fred was at a loss for words, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to this. Was she saying he could snog her senseless? He quickly ran that thought out of his head and silently beat himself up; this was Hermione, he couldn't treat her like any other girl, he needed a soft touch. Obviously he was thinking too much about the fact that it was Hermione and not enough that she was a girl.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione pushing him back out of the door and shutting him out into the hall. He was a little put off and started walking down the hall.

He heard her door open and he turned back down the hall, he heard frantic whispering and Hermione came out into the hall, walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she walked back down the hall and into her room.

"What was that?" thought Fred.

Of course if he had known the real reason the door had opened he wouldn't just be standing there, he would have been beating Harry to a pulp.

* * *

FLASHBACK……..

While Hermione and Fred were walking off to their date Ginny was sneaking out the door, trying to not make any noise since George had fallen asleep on the couch reading a joke product catalogue. She managed to get out of the house and ran to the woods to meet Harry.

She threw off the cloak and smashed her lips to his. After a full minute of snogging she pulled back and simply said "Race ya," before taking off up the hill toward the lake.

Harry laughed and gave chase, making sure to let her win. When she got to the top of the hill she waited on him to catch up.

"I win, what's my prize?"

"Hmmm, I think it's me," he replied smiling and taking her into his arms and giving her a deep kiss.

She kissed him back and then pulled back. Harry gave her a confused look.

She smiled and said, "I thought we came here to swim!" She took off her shirt and shorts quickly and ran into the water.

Harry's jaw dropped when he saw her in her suit, he had seen her in a suit before but that was a once piece and the Weasleys never let him see her in a bathing suit much anyway. He was shocked, that must have been one of Hermione's two pieces.

"Are you coming in or do I have to come out and throw you in?"

Harry seriously thought about the second option but knew he would be in trouble with her if he took it. He took off his clothes (except his bathing suit) and jumped into the water, making sure he gave her a good splash.

She laughed and splashed back at him as she swam over. She ran her hands up his chest and put her arms up on his shoulders. He responded by putting his arms around her waist.

"So, how are we going to break this to your family?"

"I'm not sure, very gently obviously, what do you think we should do?"

"Well Ron is actually pretty smart and figured it out, of course he gave me a slight threat but I think I can take him on. Your parents will accept it of course. I don't know about the rest."

"Well I know you can handle Ron, I'm not worried about my family, but the twins could seriously do some damage to you! I'll do some research on possible reactions. I think for now we should just have a secret relationship."

"Hmmmm, a secret relationship huh? Sounds sexy," he said with a smirk.

Ginny laughed and got out of the water.

"Where are you going?"

"I was getting tired of treading water, I'm going to lie on my towel and look at the stars."

Harry quickly got out and curled up with her, looking up at the sky.

After a while Ginny said, "We better get back, someone is bound to notice we are gone."

"Darn," Harry said while gathering up their things. They walked back down the path holding hands.

At the edge of the woods Ginny gave Harry a kiss and she threw the cloak back over herself. Harry approached the back porch and saw Ron sitting and looking at the stars.

"Hey Harry," he said glumly.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Harry, I'm going to be single forever," he sighed.

"Ron, there are more fish in the sea, you just need to start looking," Harry said leaning back out of the back door giving Ginny room to run back in.

"Where have you been tonight Harry?"

"I was up at the lake, stargazing."

"Better have been," Ron replied looking back up at the sky. Harry took this as a cue to go on inside.

Meanwhile Ginny had run up the stairs and let herself into their room, not seeing Fred until she was halfway through the door.

"Hermione! He saw me, do something!"

So Hermione did the only thing she could think of, she ran and gave him a quick kiss, smiled at him and went back into her room.

* * *

When Fred opened the door to his room he found a very excited George.

"I figured it out!"

"Figured what out?"

"How to get Hermione"

Fred gulped and tried to push his jealousy, "That's great, what are you planning?"

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast I'm going to ask her if she would like to go on a picnic. We can picnic at the lake and then fly around for a bit. Great idea huh?

"Yea, great," Fred replied, mentally beating himself up for not thinking of it first.

"Where were you tonight? I was downstairs looking at some product catalogs for ideas; I could have used your help."

"I was in the book room, needed some time to myself," Fred replied, hoping his brother bought it.

"Ah, ok then"

Fred breathed a sigh of relief. Although he really wanted to tell his brother how much he liked Hermione he knew that it would only cause problems. He also knew he couldn't bear to see his brother with Hermione. He needed a way out of the house.

"I think I'll go to the shop tomorrow, make sure everything is ready to open next week"

"No problem, more time for me to be with Hermione!"

"Yea, that works out then," Fred replied turning off the light and getting into bed.

* * *

There it is my lovelies, PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will be Hermione and George but don't you Fred people try to beat me up, there will be more of him! Note The Music Man was my favorite movie as a child, I know every word to it! I thought it would be cute in here.  



	10. Swarmed

A/N: Sorry! I'm a teacher and school just started and I got bogged down! I'm almost done with this story.

Review: Hermione just had her first date with Fred, and loved it. What happens now when Fred is unsure and George steps into the picture?

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning smiling. She had had a wonderful dream about how her second date with Fred went. She sat up and looked at Ginny's bed. Ginny was smiling and snuggled up with one of Harry's shirts. 

Hermione glanced at her watch and realized if they didn't get out of bed soon Ron would eat all of the food at the breakfast table. She got up and got dressed and woke up Ginny. Ginny groggily replied she wasn't hungry. Hermione shrugged and left the room.

She hurried downstairs, partly out of eagerness to see Fred again and partly out of hunger. Her face fell when she saw that Ron, Harry, and George were the only ones at the table. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around more than usual and putting food into the cupboards with notes on them.

Hermione sat down and Mrs. Weasley came over, "Is Ginny up dear?"

"No Mrs. Weasley, she said she wasn't hungry and went back to sleep." Hermione saw Harry's frown out of the corner of her eye.

"Well dear, my sister's stupid husband has disappeared and I need to go tend to her and investigate into the matter. All of the meals you will need are there in the cupboard with notes on how to cook it; Ginny should be able to do all of that."

She turned to look at the boys, "You listen up, Ginny and Hermione are the only two people allowed to cook in this kitchen and I've put wards on the cabinets so I'll know if you try. I wouldn't get them mad or they might starve you before I come back."

The boy's eyes widened slightly, especially Ron's.

She continued, "I love you all, give Fred and Ginny my love!" and she apparated away.

Hermione turned to face the guys and smiled evilly. She grabbed some toast and went upstairs to tell Ginny the wonderful news. The boys started eating like mad, knowing it might be their last good meal.

Hermione went back into the room she and Ginny were sharing and started laughing when she saw that Ginny was lying on her back with Harry's shirt on her face, breathing deeply.

Ginny sat up and turned to her, "What?" she asked innocently.

Hermione sat on the bed and shared her toast with Ginny. She told Ginny about how they were now in charge of the food while Ginny giggled evilly.

They heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" asked Ginny.

"It's, uh, Harry; can I come in? George and Ron will be up the stairs soon and I would prefer to live."

Hermione got up and let Harry in, "Have fun you two, don't forget the silencing charm!" She said as she walked out of the room.

She looked down the hall and soon enough George was coming up the stairs.

"Where's Ron?"

"Still eating, he thinks you girls are going to starve him!"

Hermione laughed, knowing they wouldn't starve anyone but knew Ron would stuff his face all morning anyway.

"So, uh, where is Fred?" Hermione asked, hoping she didn't give anything away with her tone.

"Last night he told me that he was going to work at the store today. I think he had something on his mind and needed time alone to think."

"Ah, well then, I think I'll go downstairs and read for a bit."

"Not so fast, you didn't have much breakfast and I packed a basket of food the Ron didn't get his hands on fast enough. Let's go on a picnic brunch."

Hermione looked up into George's confident face. She couldn't help comparing him with Fred; they were so alike but had such different personalities. She fought an internal battle, should she go on this outing with George and give him a chance, should she stay with the twin she already liked, should she risk Fred losing all of his confidence when he found out about this?

"Well?"

"Ok George, I am pretty hungry."

George shrugged, "I'll meet you downstairs."

Hermione turned back to the door and yelled through it, "Ginny toss me my shoes."

The door opened briefly and Hermione's shoes were tossed out and the door slammed shut. Hermione laughed, those two were obviously having fun.

She put on her shoes and headed downstairs to meet George.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Fred was in the store sulking, there was no way Hermione liked him! He was stupid to think it. He also knew the tricks his brother would be pulling to get Hermione close to him and show off so she would notice him. He knew it wasn't helping to think about this, he needed something to take his mind off of her. He angrily sat down and started going over the orders to make sure everything was in stock that they would need.

* * *

Back at the Burrow…….

George stood at the bottom of the stairs watching Hermione come down. He took her arm and together they walked up to the lake in silence. She felt a little odd about this and hoped that he knew nothing would come of this. They got to the lake and he spread out a blanket.

When she reached for the basket he said, "No my dear, the gentleman will serve the lady."

Hermione blushed and sat back while he pulled out all of the food and gave her a plate full of everything she loved.

"Oh man, I forgot the honey!"

"That's all right; I'll make do with out it."

"No, it's not! I know how much you like honey on your toast," he looked around and saw a beehive on the other side of the lake, "I'll go get you nice fresh honey!"

"George, please don't, I don't want you to hurt yourself!"

"For you, any injury is worth it!" He declared. He felt this was the perfect way to show his affection for her.

"George!" but it was in vain because George was almost to the hive. Once he got there he used his wand to send a puff of smoke into the hive to calm the bees. Very slowly he put his hand in and almost got to the honeycomb.

Hermione watched in fearful silence from a distance. He put his hand in and looked at her to show he was ok. She then watched in horror as his face contorted in pain and he jerked his hand out of the hive. The bees were swarming and were about to be all over him. He ran but he couldn't outrun the bees.

Hermione started scream the second she saw the bees start stinging him. He ran into the water and Hermione took this moment to send another cloud of smoke which would disorient them. Once they dispersed she jumped in the water to get George.

She swam towards where he had gone under, hoping he would still be in the area. He surfaced a few feet away, floating face down. Hermione pulled him to shore for the second time in two days. When she pulled him out of the water she began screaming again, his body was covered in stings.

Just then Fred ran up, Hermione didn't even ask why he was back or why he had known where they were, she knew Fred would help. Fred immediately went to work on his brother, sending healing spells so fast that Hermione couldn't even keep up.

Once George was breathing again Fred levitated him back to the Burrow, leaving Hermione to gather their things.

She almost ran to the house once she had everything. She almost ran over Harry who was waiting at the door for her. He held her arm, "George will be fine Hermione. Ginny is up there keeping him out of pain and Ron is finding some blankets.

"Where is Fred?"

"After he got George in their room he disappeared, we can't find him anywhere."

"I think I know where he is…"

* * *

A/N: Questions shall be answered in the next chapter which will be up within the next week. PROMISE! 


	11. Scarred for Life

A/N: This is the last chapter! I may do an epilogue but I really don't have the time now that I've started my job!

Summary: George was hurt, Fred is jealous, Harry and Ginny are a dirty little couple, Ron is lonely

* * *

Hermione and Harry started to go up the stairs to check on George when they heard the fireplace whoosh. 

Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "Mrs. Weasley wouldn't come back early right?"

"No she wouldn't," Harry replied. Both of them went back into the main room to see who it was. Much to their surprise it was Angelina.

"Where is he? My necklace started going off so I know he was in trouble!"

"Uh, Angelina? What are you doing here? Who are you looking for?" Hermione asked, knowing that it had to be one of the twins.

"Is he upstairs? I'll go make sure he is ok," Angelina said while going up the stairs. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, equally mystified, and followed Angelina upstairs.

When they got up to George's room he was sitting up looking just like normal except for green goo that Ginny had rubbed on him to get rid of the stings. Angelina was lying on his bed holding her head to his chest. Harry rescued Ginny who was making a big show of gagging at the couple on the bed and they went out of the room.

Hermione didn't quite know what to say, Angelina seemed very comfortable with George. George, who until this incident had been trying to woo Hermione, started to look a little ill at ease.

George looked up at her with his goo covered face and said, "Hermione I'm sorry, Angelina and I broke up a few days ago and when I found out you were single I thought trying to date you would take my mind off of her."

"I'm sorry if he led you on Hermione. I shouldn't have broken up with him in the first place," Angelina added.

Hermione was very confused now but she knew she needed to go see Fred.

As if reading her mind George said, "I would go find him; he seemed fairly upset that I was out with you."

Hermione nodded and left the room only to bump into Luna. "Luna? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Ron invited me over, he said he needed to talk to me about some problems he has been having lately. Where is his room? Harry and Ginny sent me up here but this place is hard to navigate!"

"Oh, go up those stairs and it is the room on your right."

Luna didn't answer she just went in the direction that Hermione pointed and started up the second staircase. Hermione wasn't bothered by this; she knew that Luna was in her own little world. She watched as Ron opened his door and her eyes went wide when he gave her a peck on the lips and took her into his room.

"Scarred for life now," she muttered.

She went down the hall to where she and Fred had had their date and thought about being alone to make the door appear. The door didn't appear so she used her wand and was able to get in with a simple spell. Obviously Fred didn't really want to keep her out or else he was so upset that he wasn't able to perform complex spells.

Hermione hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

She went in and muttered a spell so that no extendable ears would find their way in.

It was pretty dark in the room, she let her eyes focus and soon saw where he was.

He was lying on the couch, facing away from the door holding a card on his chest and studying it. She almost passed out from surprise when he began to talk to what he was holding. She regained her composure and listened intently to what he was saying.

"How can you do this to me? No girl has every captured me the way that you have. I can't fall asleep at night and when I do I dream of you. I had to leave the house today because I couldn't stand to see my brother charming his way into your heart. Then when the twin wand alert went off I went to go see what was wrong and you were leaning over my brother. I should have asked you out when I had the chance! Why can't I talk to you? Why can't I tell you that you are the most beautiful, smart, loving, and greatest witch I have ever known? Why can't I tell you that your laugh makes me melt inside?

"I'm such a coward," he said angrily as he threw what he was holding on to the floor. It slid back behind him and Hermione tiptoed over and picked it up.

It wasn't a card, it was a picture of Hermione and Fred laughing when Fred had put a sticking charm on Ron's broom and Ron was running around the grounds with a broom stuck between his legs for half an hour. Hermione looked closer at Fred in the picture and realized that he wasn't looking at Ron in the picture, he was watching Hermione laugh.

She looked over at Fred, who had closed his eyes, and knew what she had to do. She walked over to the couch, leaned over, and gave him a gentle kiss. She felt him tense and sensed his eyes fly open but continued to kiss him.

After a few seconds she pulled back and continued gazing into his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and she put her finger on his mouth to quiet him.

"You are handsome, smart, funny, loving, and I am stupid for not telling you sooner."

He looked up at her with a smile. She stood up so he could move a bit. He stood up and hugged her, "I was stupid for not telling you sooner."

"Yes, you were but that's why I love you! Now kiss me you fool!"

"No argument here!"

* * *

This chappie dedicated to my faithful readers and my friend Sarah who had no power on her birthday thanks to Katrina! 


End file.
